


Rising from the Ashes - Kris's Birthday Sequel

by labct1



Series: Rising From The Ashes Sequels [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>old fic...posting here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from the Ashes - Kris's Birthday Sequel

"Where are we going tonight?"   
  
Adam looks at Kris, "I told you it's a surprise. How is it a surprise if I tell you?"   
  
"I thought you might just blurt it out. You do have a tendency to do that when you're excited," Kris teases.  
  
"Shut up. I do not. Anyway, hurry up. I don't want to be late." Adam says as he walks from the bathroom to the bedroom.   
  
Kris finishes up. He doesn't understand why Adam insisted he wear a suit. He hates getting dressed up. He walks into the bedroom and his heart beats faster when he sees Adam leaning against the door waiting for him. Will he ever get used to how beautiful he is?   
  
"Funny how I'm the one waiting for you tonight," Adam says chuckling.  
  
"Ha, ha. Considering it's probably the only time that will happen, I hope you enjoy it."  
  
They walk down the stairs and out to the car. Kris recognizes where they are going and smiles. They haven't been here in so long.   
  
Adam parks the car and walks them to the door. He places his hand on Kris's lower back and guides him into Angelino's. The place is completely empty and there is only one table for two in the middle of the floor. The rest of the restaurant is filled with flowers and candles. There's a three person band, dressed in tuxedos playing softly in the background.

He looks at Adam with questioning eyes. Adam smiles and says, "Happy Birthday Baby."  
  
He looks around again and then at Adam. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"I rented the place out so we'd have it all to ourselves. When I told Maria what I wanted to do, she was more than willing to go along."   
  
"This must have cost you a small fortune. You didn't have to do this."  
  
"I wanted to. I love doing special things for you."   
  
Kris reaches up to give him a kiss.   
  
They sit down and Adam orders champagne. He toasts Kris when it arrives. "To you baby. For making me believe that dreams do come true. I love you so much."  
  
Kris feels tears in his eyes. All he can mumble out is, "I love you too," which seems so inadequate but if he tries saying more, he will break down crying.   
  
They eat dinner and laugh about their days during Idol.  
  
They talk some more about the good times and the fun memories. Of the women who would throw their bras and underwear on the stage and the fun he would have with them. The antics they pulled during the tour.  
  
"What I remember most about the Idol tour was feeling so damn tired," Kris says.   
  
"Yeah, it's funny. Nobody tells you the real work happens after the show."  
  
"Although it did bring us even closer together," Kris says.  
  
Adam smiles, 'I remember you would let me massage your back on some nights. I remember getting all excited I got to touch your skin." Adam wiggles his eyebrows and Kris laughs.  
  
They continue talking about all the fun things they did in the past.   
  
Then Kris turns the conversation to a serious nature. "I want to tell you how I feel. It's not always easy for me, not like it is for you. I want you to know how cherished you make me feel. When I'm with you, I feel like my soul is held gently and it's protected and cared for by hands of love. I hope you know how much you are loved in return."   
  
Adam stares at Kris and doesn't know what to say. "I thought I was the one romancing you tonight."   
  
"I don't tell you enough how much you mean to me. You tell me all the time but I'm not as comfortable saying the words out loud.," Kris says honestly.  
  
"You tell me you love me," Adam says.  
  
"Yeah, but people say those words all the time, to their family and friends. I just want to make sure you know that when I say them, I mean them."  
  
"I know you do," Adam says. He lifts their hands and kisses them lightly.

Adam stands up and tells Kris, "Dance with me."  
  
Kris gets up and walks into Adam's arms.  
  
Kris rests his head on Adam's shoulder as they sway to the music, his arms around Adam's waist. He turns and kisses his neck and feels Adam's arms tighten around him. He rubs his flat hands against the back of Adam's shirt. Adam's hand holds the back of his neck and his fingers lightly stroke Kris's skin. He kisses the top of Kris's head and Kris moves closer to him. He lifts his head up us Adam lowers his and their mouths meet. The kiss is slow, and deep, and filled with love. Kris feels light as a feather. His whole body feels like its floating. He feels Adam's hand in his hair, massaging his scalp, and he opens his mouth wider. Loving the feel of Adam's tongue in his mouth. Feeling Adam's breath on his lips. Hearing the little moans from Adam's throat.   
  
"Take me home," he whispers into Adam's neck.   
  
Adam thanks the band and the hostess for a wonderful evening. Ensuring them everything was absolutely perfect.   
  
They barely get to the top of the stairs when Adam picks up Kris and carries him to the bedroom. He lays him on the bed and stands up, removing his jacket. With Kris watching, he undoes his tie and pulls it slowly through the collar, letting it fall to the floor. Kris licks his lips as Adam unbuttons his shirt, sucks in his waist and pulls it out of his pants. He strips it off and lets it fall to the floor. He unbuckles the belt and pulls that through the loops. He undoes the button and unzips his pants as Kris watches him with hungry eyes. He sits down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and socks. He feels Kris's fingers gently gliding over his back and goose bumps decorate his skin. Then he stands up and slowly lowers his pants down over his hips, the top of his thighs, before they fall to the floor and he steps out of them. And finally, Adam is removing his underwear and he stands there while Kris stares at Adam's naked form. Marveling over the fact that it's all his. Adam belongs to him just like he belongs to Adam.   
  
He leans up on the bed and holds out his hand, "Come to bed," he whispers.   
  
Adam takes his hand and lies down on top of Kris. "Can you feel my heartbeat?" He takes Kris's hand and holds it over his heart. "That's what you do to me. All the time. Every time I see you, kiss you, touch you." He whispers, "You own it. You've owned it for a long, long time."   
  
Kris stares into Adam's eyes and feels like he's laid bare. Like Adam can see everything inside him. He runs his hand through Adam's hair and watches his eyes close and his head lean into Kris's palm.   
  
"Make love to me," he begs.   
  
Adam opens his eyes and stares down at Kris. Then he starts undressing Kris. He removes his tie and opens the top buttons of his shirt. He leans down and kisses his neck while his fingers unbutton the rest of the shirt. He spreads it wide and rubs his hand over Kris's chest and stomach. He feels Kris's muscles contract. He pulls Kris up to take off the shirt and jacket. Then he lays Kris back down and kisses his neck. He dips his head lower and takes a nipple into his mouth and Kris arches his back. He runs his tongue across it and then gently nibbles on it with his teeth. Kris can't keep still and tries to get closer to Adam. Adam runs his hand up Kris's side and slightly strokes his skin with his nails. Kris groans from the back of his throat and lifts his hips. Adam scoots lower and his tongue follows the line of hair until it disappears under his pants. He sucks a spot near Kris's lower stomach while he undoes Kris's pants and reaches inside to rub his hand over Kris's cock.   
  
Kris doesn't think he's ever felt so worshipped. His eyes are filled with so much need when he looks at Adam.  
  
"Adam please," Kris pants but he doesn't know what he's asking for. He just knows he needs more of Adam touching him, loving him.  
  
Adam doesn't answer. He just strokes Kris and licks his way across his stomach. He finally sets back and removes Kris's pants and boxers, revealing his aching erection. He runs a finger down the length of it and licks the moisture off his finger. He licks around the sides, up the front and runs his tongue underneath. He licks the head before he groans and takes him in his mouth. Kris lifts his hips and spreads his legs wider. Adam reaches underneath and holds his ass and pushes him deeper into his mouth.   
  
"Jesus, that feels so good," Kris is panting heavily. He can feel his own hot breath drying his wet lips so he licks them again. He grips Adam's head with one hand while his other hand is rubbing his nipples, down his stomach and back up. "God, Adam," Kris says heavily.  
  
Adam blows across the head of his cock and he watches the end get wet. He leans over and softly licks it up, hearing a grunt from Kris. Kris throws his arms back and grabs onto the headboard.   
  
Adam rubs his hand over Kris's stomach then back down. He lightly touches his balls as he swallows him.   
"Fuck," Kris says in a strained voice.   
  
Adam drags his tongue across his balls and then back up. He sucks on Kris again and slides his hands back under his ass. Kris lifts his hips and Adam runs a finger down the crack of his ass.   
  
"Please, fuck me," Kris begs, "I need to feel your cock inside me."  
  
"Soon." He grips Kris's legs and spreads him wide. He stares at Kris's hole, watching it clench and unclench. "You are so beautiful," Adam whispers across Kris's skin.  
  
Kris is pulling his body up and then sliding it back down. Adam lays down between Kris's legs and his hands hold Kris's legs up high and wide. He runs the tip of his tongue across his hole and watches Kris try to fuck his tongue but Adam isn't putting it inside yet. He licks across his hole and barely puts the tip in when Kris tries to push his hips down hard. Adam teases him for a few more minutes and Kris takes his hand and tries to push Adam's head closer.   
  
"Enough, please Adam, just stick your fucking tongue in my ass," he says in a hard voice.   
  
Adam looks at the look of pure lust wretched on Kris's face and takes pity on him. He sticks his tongue deep inside Kris.   
  
"Awwww fuck, yeah, baby, just like that." Kris rocks his hips, reaches down and holds Adam's head. "Damn that feels so good. Don't stop baby, please." His other hand is gripped so tight his knuckles are white against the headboard when he suddenly lets go and grabs his legs behind his knees and spreads his legs wide. "Come on baby, fuck me with your fingers."  
  
It's such a turn on for Adam when Kris talks dirty. Maybe because he knows those are the times Kris is really far gone.   
  
Adam is on the edge. He can't hold out much longer. He kisses the inside of Kris's thigh. He reaches up and puts his fingers in Kris's mouth and Kris hungrily sucks on them. He bites them and slides his mouth up and down on Adam's fingers and Adam is about to lose it. He yanks his fingers out of Kris's mouth and reaches down to push them inside. He's past the point of finesse and just wants to fuck Kris's brains out.  
.   
"Kris," Adam breathes.   
  
Kris is out of his mind. The feelings are so intense. It's like his body is on fire and Adam is the only way to put it out. He feels Adam's lips on his and he opens up. He lets go of one leg and holds Adam's head tight against his mouth. Their mouths moving to the thrusts of Adam's fingers.   
  
"Adam," Kris is sobbing now, "Please take me. I need you inside me so badly baby,"   
he's whining now and he doesn't care.  
  
Adam removes his fingers. He grabs a condom from the nightstand and lies down next to Kris. He turns Kris so they are laying back to chest and he lifts Kris's leg over his hip. Then he enters Kris and they moan in unison.   
  
"Is this what you want," Adam asks roughly in his ear..  
  
"Yes, God yes." Kris pants.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you slow and sweet," Adam asks and sets a slow, relaxed pace. He suddenly speeds up and whispers, 'or do you want it hard and fast."  
  
Kris reaches one arm around and wraps it around Adam's head. He turns his head so they can kiss, moaning into each other.  
  
"Fuck me, damnit."   
  
"I love it when you talk dirty," Adam whispers.  
  
"I want you to fuck me so deep and hard and fast, I can't sit for a week."   
  
Adam growls, pulls out and rolls them over so Kris is on his back. He holds each of Kris's legs wide open. He lines up and watches as he slides back into Kris. Then he forgets everything but pounding into him. He watches his cock slide in and out and sees Kris grabs his own and starts stroking himself.   
  
"Is this hard enough?"   
"Harder."  
Adam slams into him over and over. The feeling of his balls hitting Kris's ass is driving him insane.   
"Is this fast enough?" He quickens his pace. He can feel sweat dripping down his back.   
"Fuck yes." He leans forward so he's looking down into Kris's face.   
"Is this deep enough?" He buries himself until his balls are flush against Kris and swivels his hips. Once, twice. He watches Kris's head lift off the bed, his eyes roll back into his head and his mouth opened round. His breath quick and shallow.   
  
The sight drives Adam over the edge until he slams into Kris one last time and holds him tight while the convulsions rack his body.   
  
"God, I'm going to come," he hears Kris say. He watches as Kris thrashes his head, his neck arching as his orgasm hits. One loud, long moan escaping from Kris's mouth.   
  
Adam collapses on Kris. They're gasping for breath and Kris is rubbing circles on Adam's sweaty ass and back. They lay like that for a few minutes.   
  
"Jesus, you're so fucking hot when you talk dirty." Adam laughs and rolls off Kris.   
  
Kris feels himself blush and snuggles into Adam's side. He doesn't do it on purpose. He can't help it sometimes. He looks over at the clock. A half hour left of his birthday. "Let's go shower. I want to end my day snuggled up against you."  
  
They shower and get back in bed. Kris feels Adam against his back and he burrows in deeper. He holds Adam's hand tight against his chest. He feels Adam kiss the side of his neck. Just as he falls asleep he hears Adam whisper, "I love you baby. Happy Birthday Kris." 


End file.
